The King of the Sanctuary: A Strange New World
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: AU. Scar is captured by humans and taken to a sanctuary, where he meets Rose, a dark-pelted lioness. As they get to know each other, they develop unexplained feelings. But will a jealous lion keep them apart? What about Scar's past? May change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

**This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When he woke up after something had stung him in the hindquarters, Scar had found himself in a strange place. It looked like a small den, just big enough for him to stand and turn around in, made of flattened trees. The bottom had dried grass. Sighing, Scar recalled the last memories he had before passing out...

_Instead of running around Pride Rock, Scar ran away from the fire and his angry nephew to the one place he could think of: the Elephant Graveyard._

_By the time he got there, he was exhausted. He sat down and looked behind him at the burning Pride Rock. Snarling, he smacked a bone away as hard as he could. "Those blasted hyenas! I told them to kill him! Can they not follow a simple order?"_

_Then, a twig snapped. He jumped and turned in the direction, praying to the lion god, Maahes, it wasn't Simba._

_To his surprise, it was two creatures that resembled monkeys. But these had no fur, aside from on their heads, and had strange materials on their torsos, legs and feet. Also, one had tan-colored vines, while the other had a long stick._

_Scar raised one eyebrow as they pointed at him. The one with the stick raised it up, pointing at him. Then, something sharp popped out, hitting him in the flank. He growled and ran towards the creatures. They ran away from him and jumped into a strange object with round stones on the bottom. The stones turned, causing the object to run away. Scar chased after it, Simba and Pride Rock clear out of his mind, until he realized he was growing sleepy. Finally he collapsed._

Scar tried once again to claw out of the wooden prison, but to no avail. He lay down and growled softly. He was hungry, and he wanted to go home.

Then, the prison was lifted up from the outside. He teetered to the side before regaining his balance. The prison was moved until it was dropped presumably to the ground. Then, in front of him, the end was removed. Sunlight flooded the inside of the prison.

Scar ran out, expecting to see the familiar Pride Lands. Instead, to his shock, it was a completely different world. It had familiar grass and trees, so he knew he was still in Africa. But not anywhere familiar.

He turned around to see the creatures tying thin, stiff, barbed vines to one of many short, leave-less trees. He ran and jumped at them, but the moment he touched the vines, an electric shock ran through his system. Surprised, he jumped back and ran away.

He stopped and looked around. He eventually sat down and sighed. Nothing looked familiar. "Where did those creatures drop me off at?" He growled.

His ears perked up at a roar. He trotted towards the source, and found a herd of zebras galloping. He licked his lips and ran alongside them. He leapt at one, but bumped into something roughly his size, if not smaller. "Watch where you're going!" A fair feminine voice growled. He saw a blur of black barrel towards the zebras.

Determined not to lose any food, Scar ran after the zebras as well, easily passing whomever it was who had yelled at him. He leapt at a zebra that was slower than the others. It collapsed and struggled, but he kept it down and killed it with one bit to the throat. Before he could dive in though, something tackled him from the side. Rolling onto his back, he kicked it away and stood up.

To his surprise, it was a lioness. She was black, with dark gray eyelids and ear linings, lighter dark gray on her snout and underbelly, a black tail tuft, and aquamarine eyes. She pushed herself up and snapped, "What's the big idea? That could have been _my_zebra!"

"Yet it isn't." Scar answered flatly.

"It would have been if you hadn't pushed me!"

"I did nothing of the sort! You were simply in my way."

"Stop making excuses! Just who do you think you are anyway?" Now her snout was shoved in his face.

"I think I am a lion who doesn't know where he is." He answered with a cocked eyebrow. "A lion who's been taken from his home, and put in an unfamiliar place."

The lioness's glare softened until it had left her face entirely. "…Oh. I had no idea." She backed away and sat down. "I'm terribly sorry."

"You should be." Scar furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"I am. Honest. It's just that we haven't had many new lions come lately."

"We? Where exactly _am_ I?"

"Where you are standing in now is the lion field, in what is known as the African Safari Lion Sanctuary. I don't know much, but apparently the human's goal is to breed lions in a comfortable and safe environment."

"Humans?"

"Those creatures who brought you here."

"Oh yes." Scar nodded.

"There are more lions here. You may eat if you'd like, and then I'll take you there."

Scar nodded and began eating the zebra. He hadn't had fresh zebra in who knows how long, so he didn't waste any. He glanced up at the dark lioness, who was still sitting on the other side of the carcass. "Will _you_ be eating?" He asked.

She shook her head. "In our ways, the only lions who share a carcass at once are family or mates. Besides, I was only hunting for dinner. I'm not hungry, thanks."

Scar shrugged as he continued eating. Once his stomach was full, he stood up. "Alright, where is this home of yours?"

"Follow me." The lioness turned and began walking away; Scar followed. "By the way, my name is Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, cliche of Scar to get captured by humans. But how else would he get into a sanctuary? (Like I said, it's just a humongous fenced field)**

**Rose, and the rest of the lions in this, are OCs. Rose's pelt was inspired by _Kiara32's_ character, Dark/Kione, who has a black pelt. He's in her latest story, _The Lion King 4: A Single Step_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

**This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.**

**kate: I take it you like this then? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As she led the lion through the grass, Rose let her mind wander. The lion was dark brown, with cream on his muzzle, toes, and underbelly. He had claws that stuck out, a black mane, slanted green eyes, and a scar down across his left eye. He was very handsome.

_Handsome? Isn't it a little too soon to be thinking about that? I barely know him._ She thought to herself, blushing under her black pelt. Luckily, she was in the front, so the lion didn't see. "So what more can you tell me about this place?" He asked.

"Well, as you saw, it has prey." Rose answered. "Not only zebras, but gazelles and antelopes as well. It's like Africa, so the lions wouldn't know the difference…at least, I _think_ it's like the rest of Africa."

Scar raised one eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off.

**(Welcome by Phil Collins)X**

Rose and Scar continued to trot through the brush, passing rocks and trees. Scar had to admit, it _did_ look like Africa. If he didn't know that there was that strange vines surrounding the area, he would think that he was in a different part of Africa.

They came upon some hills. Rose trotted up onto them, looked over her shoulder at Scar, and gestured with her head towards the bottom, smiling. He came up beside her. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Beyond the hills was a large hollow. Less than a dozen lions, of all colors and ages were down there. There were two cubs and two males, with the remaining five females, not including Rose. There were caves, a small pond, several large trees, and a rock in the very middle.

Rose smiled at Scar's expression, nudged his side with his nose, and ran down the hill. She bumped heads in greeting with an elderly lioness, who nuzzled her cheek. Shaking his head, Scar walked down the hill, looking at his surroundings.

Rose trotted up to him and said, "Come on, I'll show you around."

He nodded and followed her. The two cubs were wrestling, while lionesses, presumably their mothers, looked on with pride and love in their eyes.

The cubs tumbled in front of Rose and crashed into her forelegs. Smiling, she nudged them away with her snout. One licked the bottom of her chin before following its playmate. Rose chuckled before walking on.

Rose and Scar paused by an area covered with evenly flat flat rocks, and several large trees shading the area. She stopped by one that had blooming flowers near it, and looked down at it with a sad expression.

She smiled, and they continued on. Scar saw a golden-furred female, and a dark-brown male laying together. The male was running his tongue up the side of the female's neck as she smiled. Nearby, a brown-colored female and the elderly gray female were talking and laughing.

Seeing that Rose was gone, Scar bounded up onto a tall rock. He sat on top, surveying the entire hollow. In the northwest were several rock caves. To its far left were the stones. To the northeast was a large pond. To the south was where he and Rose had entered.

He looked to the side to see Rose talking with the golden and brown lionesses. He only then noticed that she was the only black lion here; there was the golden one, the brown male and female, two peach-colored females, the light peach cubs, the elderly gray lioness, and the red male. Then here _he_ was: a brown male.

Scar jumped to the ground, and noticed the males chasing several antelope towards the camp. They ran through and over the hills. Scar bounded after them.

He wordlessly passed the younger males, earning a confused look from the brown male, and a glare from the red one. He didn't say anything as he led an old antelope from the herd and back the way it had come.

Rose was walking up the hills, and noticed the antelope, which jumped neatly over her back. She didn't, however, see Scar, who crashed into her, causing them to roll down the hill.

**XX**

Once they stopped, Rose was laying on her back, with Scar lying horizontally across her stomach. Realizing their position, he quickly sat up. "Excuse me." He said coolly.

Shaking her head, she sat up. "It's my fault, I should have watched where I was going." Smiling, she stood up. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whoa! Up one day, and already 54 hits!**

**The song in this is "Welcome" from _Brother Bear_. I was inspired by a TLK video with the song to use it. The sequence during it is similar to the sequence in _BB_.**

**The other lions will be introduced later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

********kate: I take it you like this then? XD********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Rose led Scar to the brown and gold females and brown male he had seen earlier. "These are my best friends: Kenya, Savannah, and Kafil."

Kenya was the brown female. She looked similar to Scar's mate, Zira, but had brown fur, with light brown on her chin, chest and belly. She had dark green eyes, and a fluff of fur on her forehead. Her tail tuft was dark-brown.

Savannah was gold-colored, with light yellow on her stomach, throat, and snout. She had sky-blue eyes, and her tail tuft was light brown.

Kafil was a brown male, with light brown on his belly, chest, snout, and toes. His mane and tail tuft were dark-brown. His mane had a large fluff on it hanging in front of his orange eyes.

"Guys, this is," Rose turned sheepishly to Scar. "I didn't get your name."

"Scar." He answered.

The lions simultaneously raised an eyebrow; Rose just looked surprised. "Scar?"

He nodded. "Welcome to the sanctuary, Scar." Kenya said in a tomboyish voice. "Where are you from?"

"Pride Rock."

"I've never heard of that." Savannah remarked in a fair voice.

"Of course you wouldn't, you were born in a zoo." Kafil said kindly.

"Kenya and Kafil are siblings." Rose resumed. "They were born in Africa, but their parents were killed by humans that hunt with fire-sticks. They're called hunters, the humans. Anyway, Kenya and Kafil were captured by humans and kept as pets. Apparently, humans can't do that. Their human was caught, and they were sent here.

"Savannah was born in a zoo. It's a place with enclosures smaller than this, and houses many animals. Humans come and look at the animals. The humans sent her here, and she and Kafil fell in love."

"I see." Scar said flatly.

"Where do _you _come from?" Kenya asked.

"As I said, I come from Pride Rock. I lived with my older brother, his mate, their son, and several other lionesses; one of which was my mate, Zira."

Rose's ears perked up at this. "You have a mate?"

"Had. I assume that they've figure I am dead, as they do not know I am here."

The lions all nodded solemnly. "There's another male here." Kafil said.

"The red one?"

"Yes. He has a nasty attitude towards strangers...then again, he's not very friendly, period."

At that moment, said lion came walking up. Scar's eyes widened slightly. This lion was muscular; he looked like a red version of Simba. "Who is this?" He asked in a slightly deep voice, raising one eyebrow at Scar.

"A new lion: Scar." Kenya said. "He's part of the sanctuary now, so be nice."

"Hmph."

Rose turned to Scar. "This is Devil."

Devil turned towards her. When he saw her, he smiled. "Ah, sweet Rose, how lovely to see you again." He began strutting around her. "I see you've met our new...companion." He scowled lightly at Scar at "companion".

"Yes." Rose nodded, sounding slightly miffed. "I met him near the electric borders. He said he was brought here from his homeland-"

"So you took pity on him, and brought him here." Devil smirked cockily.

"No!" Rose protested loudly. "I brought him here so he'd know that there were other lions."

"Ah, yes." The red lion sat to Rose's left. "Well, hopefully he will learn to keep his paws to himself; specifically away from _you_, m'dear."

"Maahes, this isn't another one of your cheesy 'fancy proposals', is it, Devil?" Savannah groaned.

"I agree." Kafil nodded. "You know she isn't interested."

"She is just nervous." Devil shrugged.

"No, she doesn't like you." Kenya corrected. "You're pushy, unfriendly, and you lack trust for newcomers." She turned to Scar. "No offense."

He shook his head. "Well, at any rate, Rose will one day choose a mate." Devil said confidentially. "And since she's known me longer than, what was it, Scar? She's known me longer than Scar, so she'll choose _me_."

"You may want to add overly-confident to that list, Sis." Kafil whispered to Kenya.

"Right, Rose?" But the dark-pelted lioness was gone. "Rose?" Everyone looked around. Scar then noticed her hiding behind Kafil and Savannah. She gave him a look that pleaded for him to not give her away. "I believe I saw her go east." Scar said.

Devil nodded and trotted in that direction. As soon as he was gone, Scar said, "You may come out now."

Rose walked out to where everyone could see her. "Thanks." She said. "Devil is _constantly _trying to get me to become his mate. Firstly, I don't like him, for the reasons Kenya stated. Secondly-"

"She's looking for the right male." Kenya smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And what's wrong with _that_?"

"Nothing."

"Sure." She turned to Scar. "Would you like me to introduce you to the other lionesses and the cubs?"

Scar shrugged. "Might as well."

Rose stood and began walking towards the trees; Scar followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I drew the three lions before naming them. Kenya has Zira's body-structure, minus the showing claws, stripe, and chip in her ear. Kafil has Kovu's body-structure, but no scar. Also, both Kenya and Kafil have Pridelander's noses; Rose has an Outlander's. Savannah has a standard Pridelander's body-structure, but an Outlander's nose. Devil has Simba's body-structure, but has his front claws showing, and has an Outlander's nose.**

**The other lions will be introduced later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**********kate: I take it you like this then? XD**********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Rose led Scar to the elderly gray lioness, who was now lying by the caves. She had gray fur, almost white on her belly, chest, and ear linings. She had dark gray eyelids and tail tuft, and deep violet eyes. "This is Minerva, our oldest lioness." Rose said, sitting down.

"A pleasure to meet you, Son." Minerva smiled. "What do they call you?"

"Scar."

"Scar? Now that ain't right. Surely you had a proper name that your parents gave you?"

"...Taka." He answered reluctantly.

"Taka?" Rose asked curiously.

"It means 'dirt'." He continued.

"Taka." Rose whispered to herself. Then she smiled. "I like it."

Scar turned to her, surprised. "What?"

"I like it. Much better than 'Scar'. That is what I will call you from now on, if you don't mind?"

Scar just looked at her curiously before shrugging. "I don't care."

Rose smiled. "If you'll excuse me, Minerva and...Taka, I'll go and fetch the cubs and their mothers." She trotted off towards the pond.

Minerva chuckled. "She likes you, m'boy. Rose never talks with strangers straightforward."

Scar cocked an eyebrow. "When we met, she spoke to me like she already knew me."

"Exactly." The old lioness turned to gaze at Rose, who was talking with the lionesses as she slowly made her way back. "It's been like that for a long time. Ever since what happened with her mother..." She smiled at Scar again. "But it's nothing you need to be concerned about. And anyway, I'm sure Rose will tell you when she's ready."

"Taka, this is Mildred and Matilda." Rose introduced. "They're twins."

Both lionesses had peach fur with cream snouts, throats, chests, bellies, and toes. Their tail tufts were brown. Their ear linings were light brown. The only differences were Mildred had blue eyes, and Matilda had reddish-brown, like Sarabi. "Pleased to meet you." Mildred nodded.

"We heard your name was Scar?" Matilda asked curiously; Scar nodded.

"That's a funny name." A cub giggled.

"Isaac, that's not polite." Mildred said sternly.

Scar raised an eyebrow at the cub. He was peach-colored, like his mother, but had no cream. His ear linings were brown, his tail tuft was black, and his eyes were sky blue.

The other cub was a female. She was cream colored with practically white on her chin and toes. Her tail tuft was light brown, and her eyes were brown.

"Sunita is a little shy around strangers," Matilda explained. "But she's a good cub once you get to know her. And anyway, she's like someone else." She playfully nudged Rose.

"You used to make friends quickly with strangers, Rose." Mildred added. "Of course, that was before your mother d-"

At this, Rose tackled the cream lioness to the ground with a thump. Isaac jumped behind Matilda, frightened. "I warned you to _never _mention that!" Rose growled through gritted teeth. She got off of Mildred and ran towards the stones.

"You and your big mouth." Minerva scolded as Mildred sat up.

"I know, I know. It's my fault; guilty as charged." She sighed heavily.

"Where is she going?" Scar asked.

"The headstones." Mildred explained. "It's where dead lions are buried."

"Mildred!" Matilda growled; her twin covered her mouth with her paws, wide-eyed. But Scar heard the last sentence anyway. He turned to Minerva. "Rose's mother?"

With a sigh, the old lioness nodded. "As I said, she will tell you in due time."

Nodding, Scar walled in the direction Rose went. He found her sitting at the same headstone she had gazed at while she was giving Scar a tour of the camp. She looked down at it, ears drooping and head hanging. There were tears running down her cheeks. Scar slowly approached her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, for running off like that." She finally said in a cracking voice.

Scar just shrugged. "No worries, I suppose."

"You mean Hakuna Matata." Rose smiled softly.

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means 'no worries'."

Scar nodded. "It's Mildred's fault anyway." Rose continued. "She's a good friend, but she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"I imagine you don't like being reminded of the past?" Scar asked, to which Rose nodded. "I'm the same."

Rose looked at him out of the corner of her eye. What made Scar really intriguing were his green eyes and pink scar. It ran down across his left eye. What had happened? A fight with another lion? An accident? "Taka? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your scar?"

Scar scowled slightly and stood up. "That is a story for another time." He began walking away.

Rose stood up and followed alongside. "I'm sorry. I'm just curious. But it's fine that you don't wish to tell me. In due time, you will."

Scar paused. That had been the same thing Minerva had told him about Rose's mother's story.

Rose noticed he wasn't following her. She looked at him and said, "There is one more thing I'd like to show you." She began walking towards the north. Scar trotted after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Minerva was a quick OC. I did a random search for her name, and liked "Minerva" I may do character refs so you can see what they look like.**

**Mildred and Matilda won't be seen much; neither will their cubs. Also, you'll learn some more about Rose's past as the story progresses.**

**Also, I'm like Rose; I like the name "Taka"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**kate: **********I take it you like this then? XD Glad Rose and I aren't the only ones :)************

************Reldor: Thanks very much :) I'm glad you like it.************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After about ten minutes, the two lions came upon a large pit. It looked very deep. Inside, there were hundreds of rocks of all shapes. There was a sloped ramp off to the side, leading from the main-ground to the bottom of the pit. "We call this the Rock Pit." Rose said. "There is a legend about it."

Scar raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded, "Yes. Long ago, before the electric borders surrounded this place, the Rock Pit didn't have a ramp. Around here, presumably back at camp, there lived a pride of lions. One day, the youngest cub came wandering around here without his mother. He slipped and rolled down the Rock Pit to the bottom. It was an act of Maahes he survived. But the walls were too steep, and no one could hear his cries for help. He was trapped and alone."

Scar couldn't help but be reminded of the stampede in the gorge, how the walls were practically too steep for Mufasa to climb. Both the Rock Pit and gorge were rock-filled areas as well, where if someone fell in, they most likely wouldn't survive the fall.

"He waited days and nights to be rescued." Rose continued. "One day, after about a month, the cub had grown weak and thin. He looked up to the skies for Maahes, and asked for help to escape the pit. There was a great earthquake. Rocks fell from the main-ground to the bottom of the pit, forming a ramp. The cub climbed out and walked home. By the time he was home, he was so skinny, his bones were visible, and his mane was thin. The medicine lion fed him herbs, and after a steady diet, the cub was healthy again. He grew to adolescent, and finally adulthood. But his time in the pit changed him: he was thin, and his mane wasn't as full as the other lions. It is said lions and lionesses similar were his descendants.

"They say if you go down there, you could see the scratch marks the cub made, trying to climb out. Lions are warned, from cubhood, to stay away from the edge, for they may not be as lucky as that cub." Rose shivered. "Mother used to tell me that tale. I'd always get nightmares that I would fall in and not be able to climb out." She smiled at Scar. "But I always keep my distance."

Scar nodded. "I see."

Rose sat down and looked across the land. Scar then remembered something. "You mentioned you only assumed this land was the same as the rest of Africa." He smirked at Rose's embarrassed look. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well...the truth is, I was born here. Kenya and Kafil were born in the wild, Savannah in a zoo, and I think Devil, Mildred and Matilda are from the wild. The twins were already pregnant when they came."

Scar nodded. "We better get back, it's getting late." Rose said, standing up. "I'll show you the sleeping caves."

Scar looked to the west and noticed the sun was setting. Nodding, he followed Rose back to the camp. They met Kenya and Savannah. "Welcome back." Kenya said with a sly smile.

"What did you do this time?" Rose asked with an irritated face.

"It's not what _I_ did, but what _you _did." The brown lioness pointed a paw at her dark-pelted friend.

Rose's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-wh-what are you suggesting?" She stuttered.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Kenya, enough." Savannah nudged her sister-in-law with her foreleg. "She barely knows him. Give them time."

Very embarrassed, Rose ran between Kenya and Savannah, making them stumble to the side. "She's probably running to Minerva." Kenya rolled her eyes.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, after all." Scar pointed out as he and the girls followed Rose. He had been disturbed by the girls' teasing, but not as embarrassed as Rose.

"Yeah Kenya, I think we went a little too far." Savannah agreed.

Kenya sighed, "Yeah, I suppose."

"To clear confusion about Kenya's earlier quote, Minerva's been like an aunt and second mother to Rose. Well, she has been to all of us, but to Rose especially."

"Because of her birth mother?" Scar guessed.

Kenya's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Mildred mentioned it."

"Oh, of course." Savannah sighed, irritated. "Big-Mouth Mildred. If her mouth was any bigger, it'd fall off of her face. But yes, because of that. Rose always goes to her if she has a tough problem."

"She's also our medicine lioness. She can use herbs and berries to heal us, and she can communicate with the Spirits of the Past."

_Just like that annoying Rafiki. _Scar thought to himself. He respected the old mandrill, but he was more insane than mystical.

When they found Rose, she was sitting with Minerva, who scolded at Kenya and Savannah as though they were cubs. "What have you two to say for yourselves? Accusing Rose of mating a stranger, indeed!"

"We were only teasing." Kenya contradicted.

"It still wasn't nice. Apologize at once."

Both lionesses turned to Rose. "We're sorry, Rose." They said simultaneously. "Friends?"

Rose's scowl melted into a smile. "Yeah, _best _friends." She nuzzled them both. "Oh, Taka. I should show you the sleeping caves."

"Taka? I thought Scar was his real name." Savannah remarked.

"Taka is his real name; Scar is only a nickname." Minerva explained.

"But I'd prefer you to call me Scar." He said.

"Why does Rose get the privilege, then?" Kenya asked.

"Rose, dear, weren't you to show me the sleeping caves?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." Rose nodded. "Everyone should be turning in."

Indeed, the lions were approaching the four caves. Savannah trotted up to and nuzzled Kafil. The twins, holding their exhausted cubs by the scruffs, entered the cave to the right, while Savannah and Kafil went into the cave to its left. Devil sneered at Scar before entering the cave to its left. Kenya rolled her eyes before following Kafil and Savannah. Minerva chuckled as she approached the second cave from the left. "You may use the empty cave to the left." Rose offered.

"And what of _you_?" Scar asked.

"I'll be sleeping in here. Good night." Rose trotted up to a bush, and crawled underneath into a cave Scar didn't see. He raised one eyebrow, confused.

"Don't take it like that." Minerva said. "Rose has always slept there. It was once hers and her mother's." She bid Scar a final goodnight before going into the cave. Scar shrugged before going into the empty cave, curling up, and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I forgot to say in the last chapter for anyone who doesn't know or are new to the Lion King, Taka was Scar's official real name before he was scarred. There are different theories on how he got his scar. The official is he got it when he got attacked by water buffalo; for more information, go to the Disney Wiki and look up "Scar" Everyone has their own theories; I made one of my own so I didn't have to steal anyone's, and I don't think the official theory made much sense.**

**I also made up the "Rock Pit Legend" Also, adolescent is basically the animal-version of teenagers. Like in TLK 1 1/2, when Simba and Timon had the snail-slurping contest, Simba was an adolescent; a teenager. The Rock Pit has a plot point in the second story after this one. But _that's_ for the future ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

****kate: **********I take it you like this then? XD**************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Rose stood by the pond, lapping up water. It wasn't a large pond; it was big and deep enough for a lion to go swimming if they'd like though. She gazed at her reflection: black fur, gray snout and throat, dark gray eyelids and ear linings, aquamarine eyes, fluffy ears, and a black nose. Other lions, like Savannah, Devil, Minerva, and Scar had that nose; the rest had standard pink ones. But no one had her black pelt. No one...except her mother._

_Rose sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek and splashed into the water. She had been very close to her mother; she had been the only family she had. But now that she was gone...she had nobody. True, Kenya and Savannah were like sisters to her, and Kafil was a loving big brother, but she wanted something Savannah had, and what Mildred and Matilda both once had: a mate._

_When she was grown, everyone encouraged her to find a mate. They told her she was beautiful, with her dark pelt, pretty eyes, and sweet smile. But Kafil and Devil were the only eligible males, and Kafil and Savannah had fallen in love with each other. Rose knew they deserved each other._

_Of course, there was Devil. But Rose didn't like him; he was pushy, rude, over-confident, selfish, and got jealous easily. She had seen that look in his eyes when she was with Scar._

_Rose closed her eyes and smiled, envisioning Scar; his orange-brown and cream pelt, his silky black mane, but most of all, his beautiful green eyes. That scar on his eye was the icing on the cake. Whoever said that girls loved scars...well, they knew what they were talking about._

_Rose opened her eyes to see Scar standing on the other side of the pond. "Taka." She sighed._

_He walked around the edge of the pond until he reached her. She stepped forward, and pushed her snout up under his chin. Just as she felt his silky mane and soft fur, she heard a voice..._

"Rose! I said, 'wake up'!" Kenya snapped from outside. "It's hunting day."

"Hu-wha!" Rose stood up and stretched. "Hunting day, already?"

"Yes, so get your head out of Dreamland and come on. Savannah, Minerva and the twins are waiting." Rose heard the sound of Kenya trotting away.

Rose crawled out of the cave under the bush, sat down, and ran a few quick licks down her foreleg. Hunting day; every few days, usually when meat was running low, all of the lionesses would go out and hunt either a zebra or two, or a few gazelles of antelopes. They never hunted more than they needed though.

As she groomed herself, she noticed Scar talking with Kafil. For the past few weeks, the two males had gotten along quite swimmingly. Devil still shot glares at Scar, but he ignored them.

Seeing Scar reminded her of her dream. Ever since he had come into her life, Rose had dreamt of him nearly every night. During the day, they'd talk, and sometimes take walks. She asked about Pride Rock, curious about its culture and history. That had been yesterday, as the sun was setting.

"I'll tell you in the morning, perhaps." He had said. And Rose held him to that promise.

When she stood and stretched her forelegs, Scar finally noticed her. Excusing himself from Kafil, he approached her. "Good morning, Rose." He said.

"Oh." Once again, Rose was thankful her dark pelt didn't allow blushing to appear. "Good morning." She nodded.

"I said yesterday I'd tell you of Pride Rock." He continued.

Rose's ears bent down in guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry, Taka, but I must join the hunting party. I'm already late."

"...I see."

She smiled, hopeful. "But perhaps later? Under the trees?"

Scar nodded. "Yes, that would be exceptional."

"Rose!" Kenya yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Rose yelled back. She turned to Scar. "Excuse me." She ran to join the lionesses. "Sorry I'm late."

"Dreaming of Scar again?" Mildred smirked.

"Oh, yes." Kenya nodded. "She wouldn't quit sighing his name in her sleep. She kept on going like, 'Hmmm…Taka.'"

Rose rolled her eyes heavily. Luckily, Minerva announced, "Alright, ladies. What do you say we go find us some food?"

Everyone agreed. They trotted through the tall grass, saving their energy for running. Soon, they found a herd of zebra. "Alright, here's the plan," Minerva whispered. "Mildred, Matilda and Savannah, you three sneak ahead of the herd and stalk them. At the same time, Kenya, Rose and I will stalk the herd until we get close enough. Then, we attack!"

Nodding, the twins and Savannah stalked past the zebras. Their light coloring was camouflaged in the grass. The other-colored lionesses stalked slowly towards the zebras, freezing often. "So what were you talking with Scar for?" Kenya whispered.

"He promised me yesterday that he'd tell me of Pride Rock. I was telling him of the hunting party." Rose explained. "We agreed that he'd tell me later when I got home though."

Kenya nodded, smiling slyly. "And there's that smile again," Rose sighed. "What _is _that?"

Before Kenya could answer, Minerva whispered sharply, "Now!"

At that, the three lionesses charged; the other three did as well. The zebras were surprised by the ambush, and didn't run very far. They were able to kill two.

Rose chased after a male zebra. She leapt onto its back, causing it to fall. She was able to kill it with one well-practiced bite to the throat. "Well done, Rose." Minerva sighed, as Mildred and Kenya each held a female zebra by their necks. "Well done. Let's get back to camp, shall we?"

Nodding, Rose climbed off of her zebra, grabbed it by the neck, and along with the other lionesses, began dragging the prey back to camp. Once they got back, Kafil and the cubs ran up to meet the lionesses. Scar raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You killed that on your own?" He asked.

Rose dropped it to the ground. "I had some help from the others," She gestured at the lionesses. "But other than that, yeah." She sat back and looked at Kafil and Savannah; they were eating their kill, laying side by side, glancing at each other every few minutes. Mildred and Matilda ate some of theirs as well, while Isaac and Sunita ate little bites. Rose sighed, the feeling of loneliness returning from that morning.

"Something wrong?" Scar asked curiously, swallowing some meat.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking." She nervously shuffled her paws.

Scar glanced at the other lions eating. He then noticed a certain one making his way towards him and Rose. "Don't look now, but here comes Big, Red and Scary."

Rose looked and growled softly. "What does he want _now_?"

"Ah, Rose." Devil smiled, strutting around her. "You look absolutely radiant."

"I've just returned from a hunt." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I look ragged, and ruffled up." She began grooming a paw. "And anyway, I'm not usually a pretty thing to look at."

"On the contrary, I think you look the opposite." Scar remarked, causing Devil and Rose to freeze their actions. "You look quite...beautiful, in my eyes."

Rose felt her heart jump to her throat as she stood there, holding her paw up. Forget her cheeks, her entire _face _heated up. She set her paw on the ground and turned away slightly, smiling quite embarrassed. Did he just call her...beautiful?

Devil couldn't believe it either, but for different reasons than Rose. He looked at her, and noticed her smiling shyly. But he somehow he knew it wasn't towards him. Snorting, he turned and stalked away, growling. "Hmph." Scar huffed. "Well, shall we go to the trees?"

Shaking her head, Rose stood up. "Yes, let's." She trotted alongside Scar towards the trees and headstones. "Taka, may I ask two questions?"

"You've already asked one, but go on." He smirked.

"Well, firstly, why do you allow me to call you 'Taka', when you prefer to be called 'Scar'? And secondly, why did you say I was beautiful? Forgive me, but you don't seem like the lion to give out compliments like that."

Scar considered his answers very carefully. "Firstly, you showed me around this unfamiliar land when I was lost. I don't normally do this, but I was grateful. And because you don't pester me about my scar. I suppose that is why I allow you to call me by my real name."

Rose nodded. That sounded logical.

"And secondly, I'm not so sure why I said that. Perhaps I was pointing out the obvious?" He smirked at her at this point. "I thought lionesses liked being told they looked beautiful."

Rose's face heated up again; her heart was pounding so much, she was sure he heard it. She licked her lips nervously. "Well...um...oh dear."

Scar chuckled. "Perhaps you could tell me your opinion when you aren't so flustered. After all, you want to learn of Pride Rock, do you?"

Embarrassment disappearing, Rose nodded, now noticing they were under the trees. She lay down, stretching her hind legs away from herself. Scar lay down in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The portion in italics was Rose's dream. She's really falling for Scar, huh? Then again, that was the idea.**

**I used research for the hunting procedure.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**Unnamed Reviewer: Thank you very much :)**

**Reldor: XD Well, here it is.**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Pride Rock lies in Africa, in a territory known as the Pridelands." Scar started. "It is a tall rock mountain, with a long rock jutting outwards." Using a claw, in the dirt, he drew a tall, pointy mountain, with another pointy mountain, jutting out horizontal from the bottom of the mountain, held up with a large rock on the bottom. "The main cave is here," He pointed to the corner formed by the mountains, just at the base. "And the king or queen make their announcements here." He pointed at the tip of the tip jutting out from Pride Rock. "It is also where the royal cubs are presented."

Rose nodded, beckoning for him to continue.

"In the kingdom, there is one king, his queen, and at least one heir. The heir steps up to become king or queen, and chooses their partner. Then, they have their own heir. It is the Circle of Life. The heir learns of the Circle of Life, to respect every living creature, and how to rule a kingdom."

"What if there is more than one cub?" Rose asked.

"The eldest born is deemed future king or queen."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Everyone has their own different opinions." Scar shrugged. "Usually, the king teaches his son to be king, and the queen teaches her daughter to be queen. However, the Pridelands doesn't just have Pride Rock." He drew a large circle in the dirt above Pride Rock. "There is the Water Hole, where animals go to drink and aren't disturbed. And then," He drew two squiggling lines side by side. "A gorge. It is like the Rock Pit: deep, full of rocks, steep walls, and a small chance of surviving after a fall."

Rose visibly shivered. "And finally," He drew another circle above the Watering Hole, but drew a skull with tusks, and several small bones. "The Elephant Graveyard."

Rose gulped nervously. "An Elephant Graveyard? You mean, where elephants die?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Creatures called hyenas live there."

"There was once an old, cranky hyena in the lion field. He'd steal prey and try to kidnap cubs. One day, Mother and Minerva, the oldest lionesses at the time, ambushed him. Now, he doesn't bother us."

"I see."

"Tell me more about the Pridelands." Rose moved so she was mirroring Scar's position.

"It is covered with lush trees and green grass. Pride Rock lies in the center of the Pridelands. The Water Hole, to the north, is much bigger than your pond. The Elephant Graveyard, farther up north, is beyond the borders, so it is forbidden to go there. A ways away from Pride Rock is a large, ancient tree, where a wise, yet insane, mandrill lives."

Rose smiled. "The Pridelands sounds like a beautiful place. I'd love to visit it one day."

"I'm sure the Pridelanders wouldn't take too kindly of you."

"Why?"

"Because you'd be with me." Scar said simply. "They dislike me, and anyone who is with me."

"Hmmm." Rose hummed thoughtfully. "I see."

As she thought back about what Scar said, he watched her. Her left paw was on the ground, with her right on top. Her hind legs were folded beside her slightly lean body. Her head was tilted slightly, and her eyes gave her the impression that she was in deep thought.

He had never seen a lion quite like her. He had seen cream, peach and brown lions, yes, but never black. But he imagined they were rare. Though he may never admit it to anyone, when he said Rose looked beautiful, he was being sincere. He hadn't the foggiest idea why, but he was attracted to her dark pelt.

Scar shook his head sharply. What was he doing? Falling in love? No! Especially not with such a young lioness. The last time he tried to seduce a lioness her age, she scratched him and ran off. He decided rejection wasn't worth it this time around. After all, here, he was no king. Just a normal lion.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

Scar blinked and answered, "Yes, I just have a lot on my mind."

She nodded. "These Pridelanders, are they anything like you?"

"No." Scar shook his head. "They are much different. They have more muscle, light-colored coats, and noses like Kenya and Kafil's. I was the only one to have this nose, aside from my father. I obtained my nose, eyes, black mane, and build from him. My coat was my mother's."

"I looked just like my mother, myself." Rose said. "Except she had reddish-brown eyes. I never knew my father though, but I knew he was from a zoo, so I didn't have any siblings."

"Hmm. I had one: a brother." Scar said bitterly.

Seeing how the subject irritated Scar, Rose decided to not press it. "Kenya, Kafil and Savannah were like my sisters and brother." She said. "We grew up together. Kenya and Kafil were still cubs when they were sent here, and Savannah was a little older. Devil was brought here as a cub, similar to your story. He's always liked me, but me to him, not so much. Mildred and Matilda, like I said, were young adults, and were already pregnant. I was the only cub born here, aside from Isaac and Sunita."

Scar nodded. "My only friends growing up were hyenas."

Rose's ears perked up with surprise. "Hyenas?"

"Yes. While Father was training Mufasa to be king, I was ignored. I wandered around, and found the Elephant Graveyard, which was where I found three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They were annoying, always hungry and laughing, but they were true friends."

Rose nodded. She looked to the side. Scar followed her line of vision; the sun was setting already. How long had they been out here?

"Come with me." She stood up. "I want to show you something."

Scar wordlessly followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If I got anything about the Pridelands wrong, tell me nicely, or don't tell me at all. I'm not a Lion King geek, I'm only saying how I think it is. I might have added my own details, but nothing too drastic.**

**I hope I'm not making Scar too OOC. I just figure you can soften a villain enough if you give them a little love. After all, I think Scar would have been VERY different, had he not been so jealous of Mufasa and upset at his father.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

**This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.**

**KShara Khan: Oops! Thank you for pointing out that mistake. I fixed it. And I'm glad you agree with me; jealousy can do bad things to people, with animals being no exception.**

******kate: I take it you like this then? XD******

******Anonymous: I hope he isn't becoming too OOC. I just thought he might still have a bit of "Taka" in him, even with Scar overpowering it, and Rose is slowly bringing him out. Now Rose reacting to his real past, that will come later ;)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Rose led Scar several feet away from the camp to a field of grass. "Mother and I used to sit here and watch the sunset." She explained, sitting in the grass. "Afterwards, we'd lay on our backs and look at the stars."

"Hmm." Scar sat down next to Rose, brushing against her. Looking to the side, he noticed she was staring at the sun, and that there was a faint red glow on her cheeks. Raising one eyebrow, he shrugged it off and looked at the setting sun as well.

What they didn't know was that there were five lions sitting on the hills, watching them. "I knew she liked him." Kenya smirked.

"Ah, but the question is if he likes _her_." Savannah remarked. "After all, he doesn't seem like the type of lion to fall in love."

"Don't forget, you were somewhat like that, and now look." Kafil smiled, nuzzling Savannah's cheek with his snout.

"Give him time." Minerva said wisely. "Both of them. I somehow know their future will brighten."

The only lion that did not speak was Devil. He glared at Rose and Scar with jealousy; mostly at Scar. He hated the brown lion. He hated that Rose paid more attention to him than to Devil. They had known each other since cubhood. And Devil was a perfectly capable and worthy mate for her. So why was she falling for a stranger?

What did she see in him? Surely she would have preferred a stronger male. But no, she goes after a thin male with a scarred eye. And didn't he already have a mate? Devil just didn't understand Rose.

As the sun disappeared, Rose slowly leaned her head onto Scar's shoulder. He tensed up on contact. Seeing his discomfort, she straightened up, brushing her tail against him apologetically. When the sun was down, she laid back on her back in the grass, stretching her legs out. When Scar laid back, all but one of the spying lions left. Devil still glared daggers at the lounging lions.

Scar gazed up at the stars. He hadn't seen them like this for so long. Back when he was ruling the Pridelands, the nights were always pitch-black, as if the Great Kings were hiding the stars. "She's up there, you know." Rose said, breaking the silence. At Scar's confused look, she continued, "My mother. She believed when lions die, they become spirits. You can't see them, but they're there."

"My pride had a similar analogy." Scar said. "But we believed that when lions die, they become stars in the night sky."

"Hmmm." Rose hummed. "That makes sense...do you suppose all lions become stars, regardless of tradition?"

After thinking about it, Scar shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps."

For the next half hour, the two lions gazed up at the stars. Finally, when Scar rolled over, Devil left with a growl. "Are you coming?" Scar asked Rose.

"Later, perhaps." She said.

Scar nodded, but stood still. In the light of the full moon, Rose's fur shone silver, and her eyes sparkled. That smile of hers completed the image. _She's beautiful. _He thought to himself.

_What are you doing? This isn't the real Scar!_

_Lions can change; I'm no exception._

_You locked your heart away a long time ago. You didn't even fully love Zira!_

_Rose is different._

_How?_

_She just is. Different from Zira._

That seemed to satisfy that annoying voice. But as Scar walked back to the caves, he couldn't help but think, _Maahes, I think I am falling in love._

Meanwhile, as Rose gazed up at the stars, she found a special one. It looked slightly red. "Mother, are you there?" She asked. "Can you see me? Then you'd know about the new lion. His name is Scar, but I call him by his real name, Taka. He has a handsome brown and cream coat, a silky-looking black mane, and beautiful green eyes. His scar over his left eye adds to his charm. He seems cold on the outside, but inside, he has a good heart." She closed her eyes, smiling. "He is the most handsome lion I have ever met." When she realized what she was saying, she paused and opened her eyes. "Mother? I think I'm falling in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like I said in a "Review Answer", Rose is slowly bringing out the old "Taka" from Scar. He won't be completely changed, so don't worry; he'll still be the same Scar we all know and love, just a tad softer, if you will.**

**How are you liking Devil? He's basically one of those characters who gets jealous very easily; especially when the object of his obsession starts to fall in love with someone else. And like I said earlier, jealousy can do bad things to people and animals alike. So what do you think will happen to Devil in this case?**

**In case any of you are confused, Maahes is this Egyptian god that resembles a lion. I was looking for a lion god, so I chose that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

**This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.**

**Anonymous: Thanks :) Perhaps he would be like Taka again, but with some Scar still in him. I don't want him to be TOO soft after all ;)**

**Reldor: That's a nice idea, but no; they'll be staying in the sanctuary. But that DOES sound interesting. In the writing of this, I thought of what would happen if Scar and Rose were released and came upon Pride Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Over the next few days, Rose and Scar spent much of their time together. Everyone, even the cubs, knew of their growing relationship. But that didn't mean everyone agreed with it.

One day, while Scar and Rose were on a walk, Kafil and Devil sat together under some trees. "What's up?" Kafil asked. "You look upset."

Devil just glared at the brown lion. "Wait, you're not mad about Rose and Scar, are you?"

"Do not even _mention _his name!" Devil snapped.

"_That _answers my question." Kafil rolled his eyes. "Why can't you accept the fact that Rose likes someone else? Maybe you and she weren't meant to be."

At this, Devil stood in an angry stance, growling deeply. "No! I will not, I repeat, _not_lose her! Not to some rogue!"

"Devil, enough, please!" Kafil exclaimed. "You're jealous, I understand. But you can't keep padding after Rose forever. The only way you'll win her heart is if she falls in love with you, or something happens to Scar."

At this, Devil's ears perked up. He slowly smiled. "Yes. Of course. You're right." He walked off in a random direction.

"When he smiles like that, that's not good." Kafil muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Rose led Scar to a field of flowers. They were round, with many open petals, and were yellow with a bit of orange. Their stems had thorns. "What are these?" Scar asked curiously.<p>

"Roses." Rose answered. "Before I was born, my mother found this field. She asked Minerva what they were. She said, 'They are called 'roses'. When I was born, that is what my mother named me." She lay down and buried her nose in the roses, inhaling deeply. "Roses smell so sweet, and they look beautiful."

Scar lay down next to her and sniffed at the roses. They _did _smell sweet. He looked to the side and saw Rose staring at them with a sad smile. "My mother said she was sent to a zoo and bred with a male. She was sent back here when she was pregnant. When I was born, Minerva was the only other lioness. A couple of weeks later, Kenya and Kafil were brought here. They became like the siblings I never had. Then, a couple more weeks later, Savannah came. In about a month, Devil was brought here. As we grew up, Devil followed me around; Kafil did the same with Savannah. The only difference was she grew to like him, and I didn't like Devil that way.

"One day, a couple of years after that, Mother felt ill. She said she had a stuffy nose and sore throat, so we didn't think much of it. But after a few hours, she developed a high fever. Minerva said there was nothing she could do. We all gathered around her; Minerva and Matilda were here by now and were both pregnant, but that was unknown at the time. I sat near Mother as she lost consciousness. She told me, 'I'll always be with you.' She passed out. A few minutes later...she was gone.

"She was buried under the trees. We planted some flowers around her headstone, which is just a round stone that we fetched from the Rock Pit. There doesn't go a day I don't miss her. This happened about a year ago." Rose finally stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Scar felt something he rarely felt for anyone else: sympathy. This beautiful lioness had lost her mother when she was only two or three years old. That would make her three or four today. "I know how you feel." He said before he could stop. "My mother died as well."

Rose looked at him. "What was her name?"

"Uru."

She sat up and said, "Well, I told you my life story, I think it's only fair you tell me yours."

Scar raised his eyebrows surprised. What would she say if he told her about what he did to Mufasa? Maybe he'd leave that part out. "I was born to Uru and Ahadi, my father, after my brother, Mufasa. He was gold-yellow colored with yellow on his toes, underbelly, chest, and snout. He had reddish-brown eyes and a full red mane. Since he was the oldest, he was to be king. He was also Father's favorite; he spent most of his time with him, teaching him about being king. He rarely spent time with me. My mother was my only friend; so were the hyenas, but _that _was kept secret. There were two other cubs: Sarabi and Sarafina. But Sarabi liked Mufasa. Figures she became his mate. Sarafina had a mate for only a short while, and produced one cub. Mufasa and Sarabi had a cub as well.

"But back to the main subject. I wanted to prove I could be just as good a king as Mufasa. There had been a vicious female rogue in the area, and I thought I could drive her away. I was wrong. How could an adolescent beat a full-grown female? I fought her, but she bested me. I was lucky Father and Mufasa were there, or I wouldn't be here today. Most of my wounds healed; this didn't." He gestured at his scar. "It was a constant reminder of how foolish I was. The cubs called me 'Scar' constantly, so it became a nickname for me. I also became tougher. Mother and I met that lioness again about a year later on a walk. Mother tried her best...but she couldn't do it. I managed beat the lioness and avenge Mother's death though. But to my surprise, the rogue had an adolescent cub.

"Her body-structure was of Kenya's. She had light tan fur, with cream on her underbelly, chest, throat, snout, and toes, a dark stripe running from her forehead down to her neck, and red eyes. Her name was Zira."

Rose's nose wrinkled in disgust at Scar's mate's name, but he didn't notice. "I found her in a nearby cave. I dragged Mother's body back to Pride Rock and explained what had happened. After her funeral, I returned to the adolescent and told her that I found a dead lioness that looked like her a few yards away from the cave, and asked if it had been her mother. I lied because I thought she could be on my side. She bought the lie, and I secretly met with her periodically. Over time, Mufasa became king, with Sarabi as his queen. Father...he was found dead in the elephant graveyard. Over time, my nephew, Simba, was born. Flash-forward a few months; I was walking in the gorge, when I saw the last of a wildebeest stampede run by. I found Mufasa's body under a lone tree.

Rose gasped, eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Scar nodded in fake sadness. "Simba was beside him. When he saw me, he ran away. I went back to Pride Rock, and told everyone of what I found and saw. I became king, with my hyena friends under my paw. About three years later, Simba returned, and accused me of killing Mufasa so I could be king. After a long fight, I ran to the Elephant Graveyard, which was where I was captured."

Rose sat silently to let the story sink in. Scar had a worse life than her; at least she had plenty of friends, and wasn't framed for murder. "I'm sorry." She finally said. When Scar said nothing, she scooted closer to him so their sides were touching. He still didn't do anything. Hesitantly, she licked his cheek.

At this, he turned his head slightly towards her. Thinking she did something wrong, she froze, staring forward. To her surprise, he nuzzled her cheek. Smiling softly, she laid her head against him under his chin and nuzzled his mane, while he laid his chin on her head. Both were thinking the same thing:

_Yes, I am in love._

Unknown to them, a lion, glaring poisonous daggers, was spying on them from the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you watch _Osmosis Jones_, you'd recognize the symptoms of Rose's mother's illness. I based them on the disease a virus named Thrax, from OJ, causes because I've become interested in the film. When I finish this, and aren't too busy with my other fanfics, I may write a fangirl fic based on that film. No promises though.**

**Ok, back to this story. I came up with my own theory on how Scar got his scar, how his mother died, and how he met Zira. His father being killed by hyenas is a borrowed one. You probably noticed Scar changed the details, including Mufasa's death. But that, and the truth about his father's death will be revealed later ;)**

**No guesses for who the lion glaring "poisonous daggers" is.**

**This story, so far, has gotten over 1,600 views and counting! I had no idea it would be so popular! I'm glad people are liking it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**kate: Ding-ding, correct! XD**

**J. Merridew: Really? Thank you very much :) It sucks when fanfics you like get deleted :( But I'm glad you like this one :)**

**Reldor: Yep, no good can come out of that simple jealous stare...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

A few weeks after, Rose and Scar were laying by the pond; he was laying on his stomach with his forelegs stretched out, and Rose was laying on her side, with her head on Scar's forelegs. They laid in silence, just enjoying the slight breeze in the warm savannah, and each other's presence; but they didn't know about the latter in the opposite's case. Meaning Scar didn't know that Rose was in love with him, and vise versa.

_Should I tell him?_ Rose wondered. _What would he think? I'm quite younger than him. But I'm still an adult though. What will he say? Will he think I'm a desperate lioness? He wouldn't though...would he?_

At the same time, Scar was pondering on a similar situation. _I have to tell her. But where do I start? Will she even accept me? She's so young; young enough to be my own kin. Yet she's so understanding...and caring...so beautiful..._ He blinked in surprise. _Since when have I cared about any of those qualities? And anyway, she deserves someone better. We don't belong together. _When he looked in the pond at his and Rose's reflection, at him laying on his front with her head on his forelegs, it somehow looked...right.

He then noticed that Rose looked as though she was in deep thought as well. "Something the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, just thinking." She answered, snuggling against his mane. "But it's nothing important."

Nodding, Scar laid his chin on her neck, lazily closing his eyes. He didn't notice Rose's cheeks heat up as she smiled and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Later, Scar found Kafil talking with Mildred and Matilda. "Kafil, may I speak with you?" Scar asked.<p>

"Of course." Kafil nodded, standing. "Excuse me, girls."

The Twins nodded. Scar and Kafil walked side by side through the camp. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...Rose told me when you first met Savannah, you were crazy about her." Scar started.

"Who told her that?" Kafil snapped jokingly. "But seriously, yes, that's true." He slowly raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Scar chuckled as the two lions sat down. "I have no intentions on stealing her, I assure you." He looked to the side. "I have my eye on another lioness."

Kafil followed his line of vision and saw Rose. "Ah, ok." He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you on how you know Savannah was 'the one'. I may have a mate already, but it's different with Rose."

"I see. Well, first off, how did you feel around your previous mate?"

"The same as how I feel with any other lioness, I suppose."

"And Rose?"

Scar thought about this before slowly answering, "I notice her, and she looks as though she is in a different light. I notice her eyes, her fur color, her smile; everything. And I can't help but stare." As he said this, he stared at Rose, not realizing his smile. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to Earth. He shook his head sharply. "But what has this to do with our subject?"

"Well, if you act the same around a lioness as you would anyone else, it would mean you aren't interested; like how I am with Rose. But if you notice the little details of a lioness, it would mean you are interested in her. Do you experience any special feelings around Rose? Do you feel any different?"

Scar nodded at this. "Yes. Especially with that Devil around. I know Rose dislikes him, but I feel as though she should belong to me, and me only."

"I felt that way with Savannah as well." Kafil said. "Well, Scar, all I can really say is when I met Savannah, I just somehow knew she was the one. Nothing tells you; you just know." He stood up. "And if you're smart, you'll tell Rose how you feel about her."

"And if she declines?"

"I doubt she will. Unlike you, we've all seen how she looks at you." With a wink, Kafil trotted away.

Raising one eyebrow, Scar looked back at Rose out of the corner of his eye. Even though she was talking with Minerva, with the cubs playing around her, she would sometimes glance at him. Her face would change as well; her eyes lit up, and her smile was bigger.

"Got your eye on Rose, hm?" A semi-deep voice sneered.

Rolling his eyes, Scar answered, "What is it to _you_, Devil?" He already knew the answer.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you told her of your past. But have you told her your _whole _past?"

Scar's eyes widened slightly. How could he possibly know about the crimes he did in his past?

Devil answered his thoughts though, "Everyone always leaves bits and pieces out of their past lives. Females want the _whole _truth though." He smirked at Scar's pondering face. "Think about it, Scar. She deserves it."

With another glance at Rose, Scar answered, "Perhaps I'll think on it."

"Better hurry; you have one week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Scar and Rose are finally realizing their feelings :D But what does Devil mean by Scar having only a week to tell Rose the truth? I left this in a cliffhanger on purpose. Mean aren't I? XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

**This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.**

**Anonymous: (I'm just going to assume both are the same person XD) Thanks, I'm glad you like this. And the answer is "a secret", but I cheated and looked up the answer ^^; I guess riddles just aren't my thing.**

**kate:**** I take it you like this then? XD******

**J. Merridew: I'm glad you love this :) Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Scar raised one eyebrow incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Devil answered. "Within a week, if she does not accept you, Rose will be mine; no matter what." Devil turned around; with a flick of his tail and a smirk, he disappeared over the hills, leaving a very confused Scar.

* * *

><p>Scar thought about what Devil had said for the next few days. He didn't care about how the red lion knew about him and Rose exchanging histories; how he had an inkling about his past as a Pridelander was what Scar wanted to know. Perhaps he only assumed. His scary profile and scar would definitely pass him off as someone dangerous.<p>

He also thought about the last thing Devil had said to him: _Within a week, if she does not accept you, Rose will be mine; no matter what. _As he had lived here for a little over two and a half months, Scar knew how crazy Devil was about Rose. But he couldn't force her to be his mate; he would, but he couldn't...could he?

"I don't care whether he would or couldn't, Rose is mine and mine only." He shook his head at this last statement. "You're laying claim to a female before she becomes your mate? You don't even know if she will accept you."

Swiveling his sharp ears around, Scar could hear humming from the bushes. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he followed the sound. To his surprise, it was Rose. She was laying on her front, staring ahead with dreamy eyes. Then she started singing,

**(Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)X**

Scar knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but he was never one for rules such as that. He lay down in the bushes and watched and listened to Rose sing. She wasn't that bad. He felt his smile slowly grow as he listened. He hadn't heard any other lioness sing other than his own mother, but Rose was just as good.

At his name, Scar's ears perked up. She was singing about him? Than Kafil was right; she _was_ in love with him.

Now Rose was singing softly, but was still audible. Then her voice rose.

**XX**

As she finished, Scar backed out of the bushes and walked away. For once, Devil was right: Rose deserved the truth. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything I left out." He whispered.

The only problem was, what would she think?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Devil is a crazy lion, isn't he?**

**I just had to add the song ^^ It's "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.**

**The next chapter is Scar telling Rose the truth 0.0 How will she react though?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**Anonymous: We'll just see.**

**Reldor: Thanks :D**

**kate:**** I take it you like this then? XD******

**KShara Khan: Oh yes, a VERY big risk. That's how you know he's changed; the old Scar would have kept lying about his past. We'll just have to see how Rose's reaction goes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The next day, Scar felt uncharacteristically nervous. He had promised himself he would tell Rose the truth. But what if she didn't believe it? Or worse, become afraid of him?

Well, as his father used to say, we'll catch that prey when we get to it.

When Rose returned from the hunt, he was there to meet her. "When you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you." He said.

Smiling, she nodded and trotted off to eat. Scar followed her, and saw the females had caught a wildebeest, which was another source of prey in the African Safari Lion Sanctuary. Rose had gotten a foreleg, and was currently pulling meat off of the bone. Scar grabbed another leg, laid by Rose's left side, and began eating as well.

Later, he walked her to the pond. He licked his lips nervously before sighing, "I don't know where to start."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked with concern.

"Well...I didn't tell you everything about my past." He said, sitting on the bank of the pond.

"Oh?" Rose sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm listening."

Scar looked down in the pond and saw his and Rose's reflection. It somehow looked right. He let his eyes wander to Rose. _How could I have been so blind before? This perfect lioness...Maahes, she's so beautiful..._

"Taka?" Rose's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Excuse me. I got distracted." He cleared his throat.

"I know how you feel." She buried her nose in his mane and inhaled deeply, smiling and sighing afterwards.

"Hmm...well, you know how I said my father was found in the Elephant Graveyard, dead?" Rose nodded. "Well...truth be told, I was angry at him for choosing Mufasa over me...so I told Mufasa I was going to the graveyard, and ran there. I knew he would tell Father. Apparently so, because he came running up. That's when the hyenas attacked."

Rose's eyes widened, but she still sat. "Mufasa...I was angry when his son was born; meaning I wouldn't be able to be king. So I left Simba in the gorge, telling him his father had a surprise for him. The hyenas started a wildebeest stampede into the gorge. I brought Mufasa there; he jumped in and saved his son, but at the cost of his life. I told Simba it was his fault, and he should run away, and never return. The hyenas chased after him. A few years later, Simba returned.

Scar turned to Rose and said, "Rose...I did it all. I told the hyenas to attack Father. I told them to start the stampede. I told them to kill Simba. And...during the stampede...I pushed Mufasa into the gorge."

Rose's eyes were big and round with fright, and her mouth had fallen open. "...You killed them?"

"Rose, let me explain-"

"You killed them?" She stood up and backed away. "It can't be true! Taka, you're not like that!" Tears began growing. "Please tell me it isn't true! Please tell my you're lying!"

"...I was lying somewhat before, Rose." Scar sighed. "It's true; I killed my father and brother."

Rose grew more frightened. "No!" She gasped, shaking her head. "N-no!" Finally, she turned around and ran away.

"Rose!" Scar called after her, finally standing.

She ran through the grass, Scar's words repeating in her head.

_I told the hyenas to attack Father._

_I told them to start the stampede._

_I killed my father and brother._

_I did it all..._

Finally, she stopped by a tree. Panting, she let the tears fall. How could Scar lie to her like this? More importantly, how could he kill his own family?

"Rose?" Frightened, she jumped up and climbed into the tree. She crouched low on a strong branch and peered through the leaves.

On the ground, Scar was searching for her. "Rose...please, let me explain. I did it out of jealousy and anger. I was angry at my father, and jealous of my brother and nephew. But...ever since I've met you and your pride...you've retaught me of family...and love...I've never laid a claw on anyone here...especially you. I've changed..." He looked down at the ground, sighing. "Of course she would run. What were you thinking, she'd excuse your crimes? Stupid lion!" When he looked at the ground, he saw the shadow of the tree branch, and,

_Lion ears? _As he raised an eyebrow, the ears ducked down. Figuring out who was in the tree, and deciding to leave her alone, Scar sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so very sorry." He hung his head and trudged away, tail dragging sadly through the dirt.

Once he was gone, Rose jumped down to the ground. She sat down and hung her head, tears still falling. "How could you, Taka? How could you even _think _of murder? How could you have lived with yourself?" She whispered.

She didn't notice a certain red lion approaching her from behind, smirking victoriously. _Well, I never knew Scar had _that_ sort of past, but I knew he was a bad lion. _"Rose?" He asked, pulling on a sympathized face. "Are you alright?"

When she looked over her shoulder, she sighed, "Oh, hello, Devil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahadi being lured to the graveyard and ambushed by the hyenas was something I borrowed. Scar telling Mufasa he was going to the graveyard so he'd tell their father was a personal touch of mine.**

**So did Rose react the way you thought she would? Rose running off, and Scar apologizing while she hid in a tree above him was inspired by a similar scene in Brother Bear, where Kenai confessed he had killed Koda's mother, Koda runs and hides in a tree, and Kenai follows and apologizes.**

**Uh oh, what's Devil going to do? 0.0**

**BTW, it's my 16th birthday today :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**Anonymous: Thank you :)**

**Reldor: Thank you :) Well, there's a first time for everything XD In that case, you'll like this chapter ;)**

**RavageThyCorpse: Hey there XD I'm glad you like this. And thanks :D**

******kate: I take it you like this then? XD******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Devil sat to Rose's left and gazed at her. "What is it?"

"It's…it's Taka." Rose whispered.

"What? What has he done?" Devil growled.

"He's done…terrible things…in his past." Not knowing why, she turned and buried her face in Devil's blood-red mane.

He laid a paw on her shoulder, hardly able to contain his excitement. She was almost his! "Well, Darling, the thing about lions such as Scar, they do terrible things. And there isn't anything you can do; you can't change them. They stay merciless and cold; they can't change."

As he said that, Rose thought back to all the times she had been with Scar: meeting him, showing him the whole of the lion field, introducing him to the pride, learning about the Pridelands...and, that day by the rose-field, when they told each other about their lives...and when he returned her nuzzle. It had been right there and then that she decided that yes, she was in love with him. "…No."

Devil raised one eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"He _has _changed." She said, lifting her face away from Devil's mane. "He's right, he hasn't laid a claw on anyone for the past two and a half months that he's lived here. He's probably changed since he's been here." She looked off to where Scar had gone. "He loves me…and I love him."

Devil's eyes widened in shock and disgust. How could she still be in love with that monster after everything he's done? When he blinked, he saw she had stood up and begun walking away. "And where do you think _you're _going?"

"To find Taka." She said, glancing over her shoulder. "And to tell _him _the truth: that I love him."

Growling, Devil ran forward and blocked her path. "You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Get out of my way!" She snapped.

"You were supposed to be mine! If Scar told you the truth about his past at the end of the week, and you didn't accept him, you were to be mine. And, oh! It's the end of the week." He grinned darkly. "So you're mine."

Growing slightly scared, Rose raked her claws across Devil's cheek and made a run for it. She heard his roar behind her. When she glanced over her shoulder, he was thundering after her. "Get back here!" He jumped up and landed on her back. She twisted her front around and bit at his neck. She didn't bite hard enough to kill him, but he did feel it. As he paused to growl and shake her off, she wriggled out of his grasp and tried to run again. She felt his paw hit her hind leg, causing her to tumble and fall. When she looked back, Devil had leapt at her. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. All she heard was a thud, another roar and several growls.

She opened her eyes. To her shock, Scar had tackled Devil before he landed on Rose. The two males were currently fighting savagely, biting and clawing at each other; all the while, growling loudly.

"Rose!" Kenya, Savannah, Kafil, and Minerva came running up; Mildred, Matilda, Isaac, and Sunita were right behind. Rose quickly stood up. "We heard a roar." Kenya explained, standing by her best friend's side. "What's happening?"

"Devil tried to jump on me, and Taka attacked him." Rose quickly explained.

Devil stood up and tackled Scar. He stood on his hind legs, pushed the younger lion down, and smacked him in the forehead with a front paw. Growling, Devil smacked Scar across the cheek, who then proceeded to hit the red lion across the face as well. He smacked Devil to the ground. When he looked up from his position on his back, Scar was running at him. When he jumped up, Devil kicked him in the stomach with his hind feet. Scar went sailing over the red lion's head and fell hard to the ground with a thud. He lay there unconscious, the wind knocked out of him.

All of the watching lions gasped. Devil stood up and grinned in victory, despite the blood dripping from his cheek from where Rose had scratched him. He threw his head back in a victory roar.

Rose, who had watched wide-eyed, shook her head as tears began to grow again. "No!" She whispered, shaking her head. She began running forward.

Devil turned towards her. He smiled and muttered, "At last! She's mine!"

But to his surprise, she pushed past him and continued to where Scar still laid. "What?" He gasped.

"Taka?" Rose nudged his snout with hers, but he still lay limp. "Taka, please get up. Please." She began shaking as the tears began to fall. All of the other lions, save for Devil, bowed their heads in sadness. "Taka, get up!" Rose cried. "Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain! I know now you're different from what you once were. You wouldn't have saved me from Devil otherwise." As more tears flowed from her eyes, she laid her snout against his mane. "I'm sorry, Taka! I love you, please don't leave me! I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN She got over it quick huh? XD Well, when you think about it, she's right about Scar changing.**

**Devil and Scar's fight is similar to Simba and Scar's fight; when envisioning the battle between the latters, change Simba to a red lion with an Outsider's nose.**

**Thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**kate: Yes it was. Don't worry, he won't :)**

**Reldor: He'll be ok :) Yeah, if Scar/Taka wasn't, she would XD**

**Anonymous: Thank you :)**

**MR.E: When I feel like it, maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Taka...get up...I love you...don't leave me..._

_I love you._

He could hear Rose. It sounded like she was crying. He felt her snout against his neck through his mane; he felt her tears in his fur. He heard her confess that she loved him.

Scar cracked open his eyes, wondering if he had a concussion and was hearing things. He saw most of the pride, save for Devil and Rose, bowing their heads in sadness. The former was scowling.

Rose was lying by his side, with her face in his mane, sobbing her heart out. He took a slow, deep breath and raised his snout up. "I love you too." He whispered.

Rose poked her head up a little. "What?"

Scar fully opened his eyes, and gave a real, soft smile. "I love you too." He answered again, louder this time.

"You're alright!" She whispered, smiling widely. She turned to her friends. "He's alright!"

Everyone cheered happily; Devil simply growled. Rose scowled slightly and slapped Scar across the cheek as he sat up. "_That's _for scaring me." She snapped.

"Alright, I admit, I deserved that." Scar said.

Rose just smiled and nuzzled under his chin, against his chest. "I love you." She sighed.

Scar nuzzled her cheek with his snout. "I love you too." He answered.

Kenya, Savannah and Kafil all grinned knowingly; Minerva smiled proudly. "No!" Devil yelled. "She was supposed to be mine!" He charged towards Rose, only to have Scar attack him. They tumbled head over heels until Devil landed on his back, with Scar pinning him down. "What are you going to do, kill me?" He taunted.

Scar just stood there, with every lion watching him. Finally, he said quietly, "No." He stepped backwards off of Devil. "No longer." He stood up straight, with Rose by his side. "I will not kill you, as long as you keep your paws away from Rose."

Devil sat up, looking bewildered. "You mean,"

"Yes." Scar nodded. "If she will accept me, I will take Rose as my mate."

"What are you, mad?" Rose exclaimed. "Of course I accept!" She rubbed her cheek against his affectionately.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Scar and Rose sat beside each other in front of the large rock back at camp. The lions sat in a half-circle in front. Minerva approached them, sat in front of them, and looked up at the sky. "Spirits of the Past, look down on this lion and lioness. They have found each other, and have discovered their love for each other. Bless them with eternal love, even if fate steps in, and forces a good-bye from one to the other." She stood up and laid her chin on Rose's forehead. "May you have eternal happiness and love." She whispered.<p>

"Thank you." Rose whispered back.

Minerva laid her chin on Scar's forehead and whispered, "May you have eternal happiness and love."

"Thank you." Scar answered.

Minerva backed away. "Rose told me of your traditions from Pride Rock, including having a king and queen. I was thinking how the lion field could use two lions to keep it under control."

Scar raised one eyebrow, beckoning the old lioness to continue. "I thought we could reuse some of your Prideland traditions; including making you and Rose king and queen."

Scar's eyes widened. "King? Me?" He gaped.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Rose laid her head on his shoulder. "You told me you wanted to be king. It may not be of the Pridelands, but think: you'll be the first king of the African Safari Lion Sanctuary."

_King of the Sanctuary. It has a lovely ring to it._ Scar thought to himself. _I'll have what I've wanted for years. And more. _At this, he smiled down at Rose.

"What do the rest of you think?" Minerva asked the pride.

After a few minutes of silence, Kenya was the first to shout, "Long live King Scar! Long live Queen Rose!"

After, all of the lions, save for Devil, were shouting, "Long live King Scar! Long live Queen Rose!"

Exchanging a smile, Scar and Rose stood up and walked around the rock. Scar climbed up to the top, with Rose to his left; it was just big enough for both to stand on, and tall enough so they could see the entire camp. "Here is another Prideland tradition." Scar whispered to his new mate. He took a deep breath and roared as loud as he could. Rose followed a second after. Then, all of the lions roared in response; Devil did softly as well. Finally, Scar and Rose roared at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HE'S OK! :D Since I saved him from death, I wouldn't kill off Scar.**

**I made up the marriage/mate ceremony myself. The new king and queen, ie Scar/Taka and Rose roaring across the land, with their subjects roaring back, that was borrowed from the Lion King.**

**This is the second-to-last chapter, excluding a special preview of the next story ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N First I came up with a cub for Scar, and just said that her mother (not Zira) was dead. Then I wondered how Scar would react in a zoo. Over time, it changed to a sanctuary (actually, just an enclosed area in Africa that is miles in width and length) Then this story was born.**

****This is actually the first in three stories, forming one series: The King of the Sanctuary. I do not own any Lion King characters; only my own.****

**KShara Khan: Yes, he does :)**

**kate: That is a nice idea, and I appreciate it, but I already have plans for Scar/Taka and Rose's cub. But you'll have to wait until the next story ;)**

**guest23: Thank you very much :)**

**Reldor: That wasn't the last chapter XD This is though.**

**Alu In Chains: Well, hey there stranger. Haven't heard from you for a while XD This is the first TLK fanfic you've read? Well, I'm honored :)**

**The Soviet: I'm glad you like it :D The funny thing is, I'm drinking a mini-coke right now XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

After the ceremony, the lions came forward, congratulating Scar and Rose. Devil, however, kept his distance because one, he was angry at Rose choosing Scar, and two, said lion looked as though he had meant his threat. So he wasn't taking any chances.

"So, you've finally found your mate." Kenya smirked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, smiling in Scar's direction. "I guess I have."

"You know, he's not officially your mate until," Mildred blushed at this. "Well, you know."

Scowling, Matilda smacked her twin sister upside the head with a paw. "Mildred, for shame!"

"No, she's right." Minerva said. She turned to Rose. "You know what you must do."

Sighing softly, she nodded. Minerva smiled and nuzzled the black lioness. "My little cub is growing up. Your mother would be so proud."

Rose nodded. "Well, I best not keep him waiting." She made her way to her cave, which was still hidden behind the bush. She made a mental note to let everyone know that this cave was for her, Scar, and any descendants to follow.

That last statement made her wonder about her future. Scar would most likely want cubs. But how soon? Would she be able to produce strong, healthy cubs?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Scar approaching the den. He nuzzled Rose in greeting. "I presume you know what must be done?" He asked.

Rose nodded, now feeling a little scared. Scar tilted her chin up with the back of his front paw so their eyes met. "Rose, I want you to know I am a changed lion. I will never unnecessarily kill anything or anyone; especially you."

"That isn't why I'm nervous." Rose said softly. "It's just...you're the first male to...get into this situation with me."

Scar's eyes softened. "I stand by my previous statement." He licked her forehead and set his paw down. "I would never hurt anyone; especially you."

Feeling newfound bravery, Rose smiled seductively and turned to enter the cave, brushing her tail tuft against Scar's cheek. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Scar smirked as he followed her into the cave. "Such a temptress."

* * *

><p>While the new mates were "busy", Mildred and Matilda took their three-month-old cubs to bed. Devil started for the caves, but stopped and stared at Rose and Scar's covered den, glaring bitter jealousy. "Devil!" Minerva snapped, scolding him like he was a cub again. "Do leave them alone."<p>

"But Rose was supposed to be mine!" He protested.

"Stop acting like a spoiled cub! She fell in love with someone else. It's time to stop living in the past, Devil. Rose doesn't want you, and never will. It may sound harsh, but it is the truth." She continued into her cave.

Devil still stood out in the open, glancing at the cave when two roars sounded simultaneously. He scowled darkly and growled softly, "Rose was supposed to be _mine_, Scar. But I'll get my revenge, one way or another."

When he started to go into the cave, Kenya was there. "Hello." She said politely.

Devil nodded. "Do you need something?"

"Well...I was just lonely. You know, Kafil has Savannah," She glanced at said lions as they retired into their cave. "Rose has Scar now, the Twins have their cubs, and Minerva is fine alone. And I was wondering...since you lost Rose..."

He knew what she was going about. He slowly walked into the cave. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Are you coming?"

Smiling, Kenya followed Devil into the cave.

* * *

><p>As the last lions fell asleep, Scar and Rose were just settling in. Scar laid on his front, legs stretched out, while Rose lay beside him with her chin on his forelegs. She was smiling contentedly. She tilted her head back and licked under Scar's chin. "I love you." She whispered as she laid her head back down.<p>

"I love you too." He licked from the back of her neck to her forehead before laying his chin on her head, both drifting off to sleep.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, this is the end of _A Strange New World_. Over 3,000 hits! I hadn't any idea this would get popular! But I'm glad people liked it :) I'd like to thank all who favorited this:**

**KShara Khan**  
><strong>Luka14<strong>  
><strong>Numbuh 6.13 of Sector R of KND<strong>  
><strong>PhantomWolf64<strong>  
><strong>Reldor<strong>

**Who put this in their Alerts:**

**AnimeOtakuBara  
><strong>**darkangel856  
><strong>**freewolf770  
><strong>**Luka14  
><strong>**meerkat4  
><strong>**PhantomWolf64  
><strong>**Severus . Said . Always  
>The Soviet <strong>

**And who reviewed:**

**kate  
>Reldor<br>Anonymous  
><strong>**An Unnamed Reviewer  
>KShara Khan<br>J. Merridew  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>MR.E  
>guest23<br>Alu In Chains  
>The Soviet<strong>

**Thanks everyone :D **


	16. SPECIAL: Creating a Family Trailer

Creating a Family Trailer

**When Scar was captured by humans and taken away from his home,**

_(Scar is darted and falls unconscious. He runs out of the crate and into the lion field.)_

**He never expected to become king of the African Safari Lion Sanctuary,**

_(Scar roars from the top of a tall rock.)_

**With Rose, a black lioness, by his side, as queen.**

_(Rose roars alongside.)_

**But now, spring is in the air.**

_(Birds are flying about and chirping.)_

Rose: Having cubs must be a joy.

_(Rose is sitting with Savannah, who has two dirty cream-colored female cubs in her arms.)_

Savannah: The birthing part isn't easy, but the reward is great.

_(Scar and Rose are walking.)_

Rose: Do you _want _to have cubs? I mean, just to raise a family, or to have an heir?

Scar: (Meekly) ...Both?

**First time's tough.**

_(Rose laying on her stomach, crying. Scar lays beside her and licks her cheek.)_

Scar: We'll just have to keep trying.

**But everyone deserves a second chance,**

_(Rose is laying on her front with a brown and gray cub in her arms. The cub opens her eyes, revealing large emerald-green eyes. Scar and Rose are standing on the tall rock; Scar is holding up the cub by her scruff while the lions cheer.)_

**Before it's too late...**

_(Rose falls down the Rock Pit.)_

**Everyone deserves a family.**

_(Scar is lying on his side, with a dirty cream cub and red cub wrestling, another dirty cream cub playing with his tail, and the brown and gray cub climbing onto his neck.)_

(Red title against a black background appears with a boom.)

**The King of the Sanctuary  
>Creating a Family<strong>

Mildred: Cubs are nothing but trouble.

_(Mildred is sitting, with a cream cub with a growing black mane climbing on her and falling off of her head.)_

Mildred: See?

**Coming soon to FanFiction.**


End file.
